The Great Compromise
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: She is a punk, he is a genius. At first, Tenetn dismisses Neji as the typical nerd, but then she leans an odd secret about the Hyuuga prodigy. As the two delve deeper into Tenten's past the stakes are high, and the tradegy 14 years ago might strike again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should be working on my other story CL but I just updated it and I don't feel like uploading the next chapter just yet so I decided to make a Nejiten story. Warnings: None yet that I can think of, except a some foul language and now that I think of it Tenten only has 1 bun in this story. You'll understand why later.**

"Who's that?" Temari asked her friend Tenten.

"Who cares? He seems like quite the pretty boy." Tenten returned.

"I think he just moved here!" Temari continued, ignoring Tenten's obvious bad mood.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said from behind the two girls. "His n-name's N-neji. He's my c-cousin. Just flew o-over here from S-spain."

Tenten and Temari both turned to look at their friend.

"So he's a Spaniard huh?" Temari asked.

Hinata shook her head. "He's J-japanese like we are, h-he just moved to Spain for a few y-years because h-he w-wanted to take some k-kind of extra c-class. N-now that it's over he's b-back." Hinata paused to add.

Temari looked like she had something else to add but before she could even open her mouth Ino came flouncing over.

"So guys." She said, claiming the seat to the left of Hinata. "What did I miss whilst I was busily catching up with my beauty sleep?"

"New guy. Hinata's cousin. Moved here from Spain. Name's Neji. Genius" Tenten said it all in one breath.

Ino gave her a weird look. "You really do have amazing paraphrasing ability."

Tenten gave her a tired smile. "Thanks." She yawned widely

"You really didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Temari asked, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She pulled her BerryBounce lip stain out of her purse.

Tenten shook her head "Nope."

"W-why not?" Hinata asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Tenten said simply. "I had too much to think about."

Ino lightly punched the brunette on the shoulder. "You are the worst insomniac that I've ever met and yet you won't get medicine for it. Jeeze the things you do to avoid doctors." She paused. "Sometimes I wonder if you'd even hide a broken leg."

Tenten laughed, "I like to live dangerously, but I'm not stupid."

"You want to try this new stain?" Temari asked, proffering the tube.

"Are you sure? Trying a new stain always seems to make me feel better," Ino chirped.

This time though Tenten was saved from answering when a deep baritone voice chimed into the conversation.

"Hello Hinata."

"O-oh." Hinata turned a tomato color. "Hello Neji-kun."

Tenten and Temari turned scan over Hinata's cousin. In turn they each felt his own pearlescent orbs briefly pass over them with a pained expression. Absently Tenten wondered if the guy had a stick up his ass. How else was a person supposed to look so grim?

"You truly do have a patchwork of friends Hinata." Neji said, his eyes lingering over Tenten's many piercings. She discreetly glared him off. Neji returned the favor

Ino laughed, unaware of the silent battle going on. "Yeah. I guess we really are a patchwork."

Tenten grimaced slightly but she had to admit this Neji dude was right. They were a mix of different stereotypes. There was Ino the social butterfly, there was Hinata shy, quiet, and somewhat awkward, there was Temari the independent beauty queen, and there was Tenten the bohemian-ish punk.

Tenten glanced back at Hinata's cousin then glared at him when she realized that he was still staring at her looking as if he was trying to count each little stud and ring in her ears.

"There's nine of them." She said flatly.

"Beg pardon?" Neji looked puzzled.

"Piercings." Tenten clarified. "Grand total of nine."

Temari gave her a weird look. "You got another one? When?"

Tenten shrugged. "Last weekend, you know I've been dying to have my navel done."

DING! The much-too-loud bell to signal the start of class cut the groups of five's conversation short.

"Okay everyone!" Kakashi said. "Get into your seats. Class starts now."

Everyone obediently made their way to their assigned seat and once each person was settled Kakashi began his lesson on the Tokugawa shogunate. With a sigh Tenten dug in her pocket, pulled out her iPod, tipped her chair back, put the buds in, closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

Some time into the lesson Kakashi noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Tenten!" He barked. "Answer my question please."

"Ieyasu Tokugawa was one of the most influential shoguns during the period. Being the one that closed Japan to trade and supposedly dying from over-consumption of tempura." Tenten replied without even opening her eyes.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Correct." He said grudgingly, returning to his lesson.

Tenten was nearly asleep when she felt Temari discreetly pass her a note from under the table. Cracking open one of her eyes Tenten read the note before Kakashi caught her with it. She really didn't need a detention.

Hey,

Sleep over at my house. Bring movies, music, and games too. Come whenever, just show up before eight. We're getting Chinese.

Hinata

Tenten grinned. That was just what she needed, a party. But first she had to catch up on her lost hours of sleep, preferably now.

XXX

"Tenten's here!" Ino cried as the doorbell rang.

Unfortunately the three girls all were busy doing something. Hinata was ordering the food, Ino was busily digging in her bag for something (only God and Ino know what), and Temari was on her cell phone leaving her family a message to tell them where she was. And, as it happened, Neji unfortunately walked right past the room.

"Get the door Neji." Hinata pleaded. Her cousin nodded stiffly before turning and walking away.

A few minutes later a disgruntled Tenten was led into the house. Now that she was out of school the brunette had ditched the school uniform in favor of a tiny pair of shorts and a black spaghetti strap midriff shirt that showed off toned stomach and navel piercing. She also sported a stud belt and a red and silver drop pendant.

"What?" Tenten asked when she saw Neji staring.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Tenten shrugged and kicked off her sandals before making her way up the stairs. Hinata, Ino and Temari met her halfway up.

"I parked my bike around back. Is that okay?" Neji herd Tenten ask.

Hinata nodded. "I-it should b-be."

Tenten's face broke into an easy smile. "Great. Now let's get this party started!

**Good, Bad, Wadda think? (Constructive criticizm is OK. Flame me and you do not want to know what I'll do to you) *This Chapter Has Been Revised.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This is chapter two! Just in case you didn't know grenadine syrup is pomegranate syrup you use in drinks and cocktails. Evil Princess was the simplest recipe for a non-alcoholic cocktail I could find. Let me know if you want the recipe via a review or PM and I'll PM or email it to you. You can make the syrup from scratch too if you don't want to buy it. I can give you that recipe too if you want. I haven't tried this particular mix but of you wanna, go ahead. Tell me how it goes. Anyhow let's get on with it!**

Tenten sauntered over to the rather large stereo system Temari had brought with her over to Hinata's. Flipping through the CD cases there she sighed.

"Why is there no good music here?" Tenten muttered. "I knew I should have brought my stuff too."

"U-um." Hinata said. "N-neji has some CDs in his room. It's the f-first guest room d-down the hall. I'm sure h-he w-wouldn't mind if y-you looked t-through them."

Tenten brightened and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Well." She said. "In that case I'll be right back." Tenten walked away from the stereo and disappeared around the corner. Reaching Neji's room she proceeded to flip open the CD binder on the guy's desk.

"Now we're talking." Tenten said, skimming through the various Manchester Orchestra, Motion City Soundtrack and [_fun.]_ albums. "He's got some great music here." She said. Then, unable to pick a single CD to take with her, Tenten grabbed the whole binder and returned to Hinata's room.

"So whatcha find?" Ino asked while painting her nails a bubble-gum-meets-Pepto-Bismol pink color.

Tenten popped a CD into the player. "Good stuff." She said as Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's 'Face Down' came on. Glancing out the window Tenten noticed Neji curiously checking out her new Kawasaki Ninja. As he bent down to examine her new rims Tenten noticed a small knife peeking out from the waist of his low risers.

Gingerly Tenten fingered her own blade, conveniently strapped to the middle of her right thigh. That particular blade was even newer than her motorcycle; having only purchased it three days ago, yet Tenten already loved the thing.

"Hey." Temari said, waving her calloused hand in front of Tenten's face. "You there?" Immediately Tenten snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked, turning her back to the window. "I guess I just spaced out."

Ino sighed. "As I was saying, Capernicus, Hinata, Temari and I are going to go get the food. Do you want to come or go downstairs and make us one of your famous drinks?"

Tenten smiled. "I'll do drinks. Alcoholic or not, since your folks aren't here Hinata?"

"N-now T-Tenten, you **k-know** we're all t-too young too d-drink." Hinata said with mock irritance.

Tenten gave an overdramatic sigh. "Fine." She said. "I'll make the drinks virgin. You guys are no fun."

Temari laughed. "You're a riot Tenten."

"You know you love it." Tenten said, sticking out her tongue.

All four of them made their way down the stairs then split in the living room. Tenten going to the kitchen, the other three out the door.

"See you in a few!" Temari called over her shoulder.

Tenten nodded, even thought she knew her friends couldn't see her. Popping open the fridge the brunette began digging around for things to make the drinks. At first she only found grape, apple and lemon juice but when she scouted further she found vanilla and oddly enough…grenadine syrup and prune juice.

"It's the Evil Princess then." Tenten muttered, setting the disgusting prune juice as far away form her as she could. "Nastiness."

"What are you doing?" Neji asked a few minutes later from his position at the doorway.

"Making the drinks. Why do you ask?" Tenten replied, briskly stirring the ingredients together before pouring the liquid into five Collins glasses.

"Why are there five glasses? I thought there were only four of you, right?" Neji avoided her question with another of the same.

Tenten looked at him sourly. "I have three things to say to you." She paused to let her words sink in. "One. Don't act like you're so much better than me. Two. I don't know who your trying to fool, but you are no angel. Quit acting like it. And three. I thought you might actually want one." Before Neji could comment Tenten shoved one of the glasses into his hands then retreated with the others up to Hinata's room.

Neji took a sip then followed Tenten up the stairs.

"You're a pretty good bartended for a girl." He said.

Tenten only mutter profanities about him being a male supremist under her breath.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically to her back, very nearly loosing his temper. "You don't know how good you have it."

Tenten nearly dropped the drinks she was carrying. "I've got it good?" She asked. "You don't know anything about me. I've got it anything but good."

Neji sighed. "Sorry."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

Neji didn't answer.

"I'll make you a deal." Tenten said. "You tell me the big secret and I'll help you pull off whatever plan you have in mind. Hell, I'll even teach you how to use that pitiful excuse for a knife," She gestured to the thing.

"What's in it for you?" Neji asked.

Tenten thought a moment before answering. "Knives."

"Knives?" Neji repeated. "What do you mean?"

Tenten looked at him. "Buy me the Himeco knife set and you've got yourself a deal."** (A/N This is a made up knife set I didn't like the names of the ones I googled)**

"Which one?" Neji asked instantly.

Tenten grinned. "The three piece set."

Neji grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously as soon as the brunette set down the four remaining drink glasses. "Deal."

Tenten pried her hand from the much taller Hyuuga and sat down on the ground. "Now." She said. "Sit your ass down here and tell me what's going on here."

"Well." Neji began, taking his place next to Tenten. "You see when I was younger I guess you could call me a nerd. All I ever did was study all the time. Never did anything wrong and was always stuck with being the teacher's pet."

Tenten nodded. She knew what he was talking about.

"But I really didn't like it. I was only like that because Hiashi wanted me to be."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "And that affects me how?"

Neji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "After I was sent to Spain there was no Hiashi to look over my back so as long as I kept my grades up it didn't really matter what I did."

"Oh." Tenten said. "So am I correct in guessing you went all out.'

Neji shrugged. "Kind of. I didn't do drugs or anything but I've been to my fair share of clubs and raves.

"How long am I doing this?" Tenten asked. "From what I understand Hiashi's never going to really get off you."

Neji shrugged again. "I don't really know. I only need you to do it until I'm ready to totally distance myself from the Hyuugas. I can't support myself yet if Hiashi threw me out."

"So what do I do?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged. "You have to hide my old clothes, bar passes, earrings," When he said earrings Tenten gave him a strange look. Neji laughed and pulled back his hair showing that he had a clear industrial in his left ear. "And my bike." He finished.

Tenten laughed. "Aren't you too old to be riding a bike?"

Neji shook his head. "Not that kind of bike."

"A _bike_ bike?" Tenten's face fell.

Neji nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Well." Tenten said, taking a sip of her drink. "Clothes, passes, and earrings are gonna be easy. The bike not so much."

Neji winced. "You don't have room do you? That's okay I can find-"

"I didn't say that." Tenten cut him off. "I've got plenty of room for it. We just need to get it to my place." She paused. "Where is this bike even?"

"Out in the spare garage, actually." Neji said.

Tenten gave him a surprised look. "We're moving it tonight." She said flatly.

"What!" Neji yelped. "Tonight?"

Tenten nodded. "If someone finds that damn bike we're both screwed. We'll leave when everyone's asleep and be back before they even wake up."

Neji sighed. "Okay. Whatever you say."

**Hee hee. End of chap 2. I know it's short and a little boring but bear with me. It'll get better I promise. Especially when you learn about Tenten's past and get to see the true side of Neji (He's a little hellfire. Wait and see) Review please. *This chapter has been revised***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovlies! Sorry I've been gone so long. Grounding sucks.**_

Tenten grunted as she pushed the black and green motorcycle up the street. "Could you possibly have a heavier bike?"

They couldn't start the thing yet because they were too close to the house.

Neji gave a forceful thrust to finally shove the contraption onto the peak of the hill they'd been climbing for fifteen minutes. "I've been wondering that myself for the past hour."

"Hour? We've only been at this fifteen minutes. Whiner"

Neji scowled, "You brought it up."

"I was criticizing not whining like a five year old."

"Hooligan," Neji muttered.

"Prep."

"Punk."

"Mommy's boy."

"Failure."

"Nerd."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

The two of them stared defiantly at each other, then relized they were bickering like an old married couple and burst out laughing.

When they finally stopped and wiped the tears from their eyes Neji asked, "Do you think we can start it now?"

Tenten nodded, "Yea."

The motorcycle roared to life within moments and Tenten got on the back. She wrapped her arms around Neji's stomach and felt his sexy washboard abs through his shirt. His muscles were warm and she enjoyed the way they moved when Neji drove.

Bad Tenten! She told herself. Behave herself.

They pulled into her driveway.

Neji looked at her incrediculously. "You live here?!"

_**Srry this was way overdue. I'll update again as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who has returned in all her fluffy punk glory? Yes, from now on I hope to be following a more consistent update schedule! But R&R as always.**

The small lot of apartments was run down and beat up. Punctuating the overall distress of the place was a healthy smattering of gangsters and their 'women'.

Neji looked at Tenten with a look of obvious dismay. "Why do you live here?"

Tenten laughed grimly and shut off the bike. "Roughing it on your own doesn't do a person justice."

Neji sensed some kind of underlying bitterness at the comment but didn't press the matter. "Do your friends know you… live in this place?"

"Of course not." She got off the bike and began pushing it into a small garage like attachment on the building. "C'mon and help me move this thing."

The stronger Hyuuga maneuvered the motorcycle with ease into a space next to a cobalt blue Kawasaki. Tenten pulled a key out of her pocket, unlocked a chain, looped it through Neji's front wheel and relocked it.

"Why do you do that?"

She snorted. "Because if you don't anyone who's passing through won't give a second thought to wiring your set of wheels."

Neji nodded slowly.

Tenten glanced up at the apartment building and sighed. "We have to go up. I need my bus card to get us back to the manor."

xxxxx

The inside of Tenten's apartment was nothing like the outside. The walls were covered in pictures and posters. The windows were clean, the hardwood floors swept. As dirty and dismal the outside had been, Tenten's quarters were quite cheerful.

"Have a seat." Tenten gestured to the mismatch bar stools that stood sentry at her kitchen counter. She dug through a flip book with oodles of cards in them. "You can go ahead and get yourself something to drink if you'd like."

Neji crossed the kitchen and sat at the counter. "I'm fine thanks."

Unlike her walls Tenten's cabinets and fridge were remarkable bare, except for one picture. It was a yellowed magazine clipping of the Hyuuga compound.

"Tenten what is that?"

She spared a glance to see what he was talking about. "Oh that, when my mom was alive she'd sit for hours and just stare at that picture. I don't really even know why; then again she never really was all there."

"All there?"

"Yea. She'd insist that she could see the future and a bunch of other nonsense."

Neji opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by Tenten's "Ah hah! Here it is! Come on we can leave now."

xxxxx

The sky was just barely turning a peachy color when the two adventurers returned to the compound. Softly they climbed back in through the window they had left cracked and sneaked back to their respective sleeping arrangements. Crawling between the sheets the Tenten stared at the ceiling. "Goodnight Neji."

Little did she know that just down the hall a certain Hyuuga was thinking the same thing.

**So whatcha think? Rest assured the fortune teller old lady bit was HIGHLY prophetic, and you'll understand more of the biz later. Dun dun dun. Review pretty please? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ah! Forgive me! I beg of you. I apologize for the delay. I hate drama and hopefully it is mostly over… So I should be more regular. :) I am also going in and revising the story as I go along, (And Temari will be getting her sass on, not to worry WPJulie).**_

"_Mom?" Tenten found herself walking through the hallway of the apartment she and her mother had lived in when Tenten was a little girl._

"_I'm in here little one." _

_She followed Tasha's lilting voice to their kitchenette. Tenten came to stand behind her mother. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at the frail form of her mother. She looked even smaller than Tenten had remembered. Slightly hunched in her bright floral housecoat, Tasha Hisagia looked up at her daughter with luminescent brown eyes._

"_I've missed you so much, my angel." She studied her daughter's profile. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you."_

"_You haven't done anything wrong Mom, it's not your fault."_

"_Perhaps not, but I would give anything to see you as jubilant as you once were."_

_Tenten laughed, "Don't you worry, old lady, your daughter is as youthful as a spring day."_

_Tasha snorted at the quote from one of Tenten's childhood friends, "Don't you start that nonsense with me." She sobered suddenly, "Listen honey, I might not be with you anymore, but don't distance yourself. Live your life to the fullest and damn the consequences. You'll never find love if you run from heartbreak."_

_Her gaze caught on the crisp photo of the Hyuuga manor. "Believe me or not, but that building right there is your destiny. You can't fight that, my darling." She reached out a hand, and Tenten watched the effects of chemo slowly transform Tasha's face, " I love you." _

"_I love you too Mom. Come visit me again sometime okay?"_

_Tasha smiled sadly at her daughter and Tenten felt a hundred years older as her mom faded away._

Tenten woke up shaking. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath through her mouth. "God, I miss you."

Looking around, she noticed that all of her friends were still asleep. Tenten laid back down and tried really hard to go back to sleep to no avail.

"I'm too wired for this." She murmured after half of an hour. Pulling out her cell phone, she checked the time. Seven o'clock. Her friends weren't going to be waking up too soon. At least Ino and Temari wouldn't be. She smiled at her little ragtag group of friends. At first none of them had been anything alike, but now they were thicker than thieves. Nothing could change that.

Tenten got up from her futon on the floor and carefully picked her way to the door. With sure steps Tenten made her way to the kitchen of the house. A bunch of dirty dishes were the only remnant of their dinner the night before.

With a half smile Tenten loaded the dishwasher and pulled a copper wok down from the rack. A couple cracked eggs and some butter later, and Tenten was well on her way to creating a culinary masterpiece.

"Smells good," Neji commented from the doorway.

Tenten jumped three feet into the air, "Neji! You scared the feathers out of me."

"The feathers?"

"Yes, my mom never cursed in front of me as a little kid so she'd come up with little things to say."

Neji nodded. "She sounds like quite the woman."

"Yeah, she was," Tenten said, happy that he thought so too, "Want a stupendous, delicious omelet made especially by Madame Tenten for your scrawny bum?"

Neji laughed heartily, "It was sounding pretty good until you mentioned something about a scrawny bum."

Tenten smirked at him, "As you wish," she mock bowed at him, "One super lean no trans fat omelet coming up for His Corpulence."

"You're harsh."

"Oh, your flattery warms my heart. I do try so hard."

Neji fluffed her hair as he walked by, "Can I do anything?"

"Chop some more of that pancetta if you want in."

"Okay, how big do you want the pieces?"

Tenten thought a moment, "About the size of a die, but thinner. What else do you want on this baby while I'm cooking it?"

"Just put whatever you're putting on yours on mine."

"You sure? Temari would tell you that's death by association."

Neji snickered, "Are you really that bad of a cook."

"Nope, just testing your resolve. Ino and Temari are picky."

He gave her a strange look, "Well I don't care."

She held up her hands in defeat, "Okay, gotcha. One Tenten omelet clone coming right up."

Neji chuckled, "You're actually pretty funny when you're laid back."

"So are you."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Neji didn't seem to know what to say. "Thank you."

"Ditto. Where's my spatula? I have to flip this."

He shrugged. "Want to see something fancy?"

Tenten regarded suspiciously, "Maybe."

"You are so untrusting," Neji took the pan from the stove and gave it an experimental swirl. With a flick of his wrist he sent the omelet sailing through the air and caught it dead center in the pan.

"Jealous."

Neji grinner devilishly at her, "And I know it too."

Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"What?"

"I have decided that you are incorrigibly arrogant." She shrugged, "I thought obedience school might prove useful, but I see I'm wrong."

"Tell that to my mother. She seems to think it will do me a world of good."

Tenten dumped the filling for the omelet into the center and folded it over. "Get yourself a plate pretty boy."

"Ah, no response to my brilliance."

Tenten shook her head, "Not at all dear one. I'm thinking you might shut your mouth for five minutes if I put something in it."

Neji staggered and clutched a hand at his heart, "Wounded, fair maiden, by the poison in your words."

"You're fine." But she laughed despite herself.

"So, what'd you end up putting in my food?"

Tenten watched as he curiously lifted the edge and peered at the inside, "Its pancetta, Colby cheese, caramelized onions, and mushrooms."

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome."

For a while, the kitchen was comfortably silent. The only noise was the clinking of silverware, and the occasional murmured comment.

"Are you aware that just yesterday, you and I were at each other's throats and today we're sitting here like we've known each other since childhood?"

Tenten shrugged. "Yesterday I was… not myself."

"Oh?"

"When I get stressed I just… I don't know, freak out."

"Why are you so stressed then?"

"I almost didn't make rent this month."

Neji's brow furrowed. "Why not? Hinata said you had a pretty decent job going for you."

"Well, I'm a waitress at Mercucio's and usually the pay is pretty good, but my last two paychecks have bounced. I didn't really want to make a big deal about because Leo has a family to take care of and I figured if the checks bounced then they needed the money more than I did."

"You're willing to work for free?"

Tenten laughed. "I'm not a saint. But I've known Leo for long enough that I know he's good for the money. It's not like I'm never going to get it. If nothing else Leo has too much pride not to pay me."

"Sounds like you and this Leo go way back." Neji wasn't sure why he suddenly had the need to know so much about her.

"Yeah, I guess we do. My mom knew him even before I was born."

Neji opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud, "OMG! Look at the two love birdies!"

Tenten moaned in anguish. "Please don't tell me Ino is slap happy again."

_**So there you have it! Rest assured I will not take so long to update. Drama is over and the next chapter has been started. R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**See? I told you I'd be a good girl and update regularly. What? You mean you don't believe me? It seems my readers are quite harsh :) Never fear! I shall dispel all doubts you may have!**_

Tenten wasn't sure what to do. Watching Ino prance around the kitchen was rather amusing, but she was just waiting for the blonde to crash.

Ugh, the only thing worse than a sugar high Ino, was a sugar high Ino when she hit her low. It was frighteningly similar to a PMSing Godzilla.

"Love Birds." Ino sighed dramatically. "Ah you are just too cute. The rebellious alternative and the grumpy priss. Who would have thought?"

"We are not lovey Ino and you know it." Tenten said patiently, "Just sit down before you hurt yourself or others."

"Oh really?" Ino challenged. "You made him breakfast in your pajamas, didn't you?"

"So what? I make you breakfast in my pajamas all the time."

Ino waved that detail away, "Yes, but I've always suspected you secretly lus-"

"Okay Ino!" Temari interjected quickly. "It's time for you to shut your mouth. Besides, if anyone is secretly lusting in this little quad-fecta then it would be you. Everyone knows I'm the better looking blonde between us."

Ino immediately sobered, "Lousy bitch! You are not! I am totally more attractive than you!" The two meandered to the coffee pot while trading comebacks.

"Ino is really worked up today." Hinata observed, "But Temari brought her down real quick."

Tenten snorted, "Of course she did. That's Temari's job. Ino-control."

"I heard that!" Ino howled from across the room, "You all abuse me!"

The entire group burst out laughing and after a sulky moment Ino joined in.

xxx

Sitting at home hours later, Tenten was exhausted. Between a slap happy Ino and a sleep deprived Temari she didn't have much room to think.

With a sigh she got up and ran herself a bath. She stared pensively into the water as she poured her almond vanilla bubble bath into the water. What was up with that dream? Until now she hadn't had enough time to think about it, but the more she wondered, the more questions she turned up. Tenten hadn't had a dream about her mom since her death. Why now was her mother turning up in her subconscious?

Maybe it was because Neji had made a comment about that picture. God, how Tenten hated that picture, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was one of the only things her mother had left behind. Throwing away that picture was like trying to erase the evidence of her mother's existence and she wasn't ready to do that. Maybe someday, but not today.

Stripping quickly, Tenten submerged herself into the hot water and felt the tension in her shoulder ease considerably. The dream was just a fluke, she told herself sternly. There was nothing important or symbolic about it at all. You were just thinking about your mom before you went to bed and it just so happened to pop into your dream. Tenten leaned back against the slick porcelain and let her eyes drift closed.

"_Honey," Tasha's voice was insistent. "Listen to me."_

_Tenten shook her head stubbornly "Let me sleep for a few more minutes."_

"_Tenten, this is not a joke." The edge of hysteria in her mom's voice was enough for Tenten to snap to attention._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_He's coming."_

"_Who's coming?"_

"_Be careful. Beware he who comes bearing gifts."_

"_Who is it Mom?"_

"_I can't tell you," Tasha pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Use your head and your heart and you'll be fine, I promise."_

Tenten bolted awake, sloshing water. She pulled her knees up to her chest, "This is getting really freaky." She pulled the plug and let the luke warm water swirl down the drain. Tenten stood up and picked a towel off the top of the stack. Absently drying herself off, she pulled on her comfiest pair of lounging clothes.

"Dinner," She murmured, "I need to make dinner."

She stared at her fridge for a long time before picking out a container of tamales.

Grabbing out a handful, she threw them on a baking sheet and shoved them into the oven. Then for a long time, she just sat at her kitchen counter and stared at the picture she had taped to her refrigerator.

"Mom, who's coming?" Tenten scrubbed at her face, accidentally kicking on of her booties across the kitchen, "Damn it, Tenten you're losing it. Your mom is not back from the dead to warn you about some creep."

She got up and took her favorite container of mochi ice cream out of the freezer.

"Mom always used to say that eating dessert first sometimes is good for you." Tenten said determinedly, digging her spoon into one of the rounds. Half a carton of ice cream and a dozen spicy tamales late and she was feeling much more like herself. After putting her neon blue slipper-booties back on. Tenten did the dishes and was cleaning the kitchen up when the phone rang.

"Hisagia, how can I help you?"

The voice on the other end was raspy, "Hi there, I'm looking for a Tasha Hisagia, is she there?"

Tenten's blood ran cold. "I'm sorry but she doesn't live here anymore. She passed away a few years ago."

"Ah, alright," The voice on the other end sounded sad, "I apologize for troubling you and my condolences to your loss. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"My name is… Tenten." She said guardedly. "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, my, how very impolite of me. My name is Derek."

Warning bells were going off in Tenten's mind. "Well, Derek, I'm sorry if I seem abrupt, but I have things I need to do, so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" There was a tense silence as Tenten waited to see what he wanted. "Do you… look more like your mother or your father?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Answer the question please!"

Tenten was so startled she answered without thinking. "I don't know."

"That's good." The relief in the man's voice was almost palpable, "That's very good."

"Look, you're getting really creepy, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me anymore." With that Tenten hung up the phone.

Is that who Mom warned me about? Tenten wondered. He didn't come bearing any gifts, at least as far as I can tell.

The phone rang again, Tenten stared at it for a long while but refused to answer it. What if it was that guy?

Sighing Tenten decided to ignore the ringing and just call it a night. Heading to her bedroom, she double checked that all of the doors were locked and that all the lights were out. She brushed her teeth and finished blow drying her hair before slipping into her bed. Pulling her comforter up to her chin, she nearly screamed as the phone rang again.

And again, and again. For hours the phone rang every 15 minutes.

Finally Tenten just got fed up and completely unplugged her phone from the wall.

"Try to call me now, Creepzilla." She crowed, holding the cord in her hand, "Score: Tenten – 1, Derek – 0."

Feeling quite pleased at her problem solving Tenten crawled back into bed. Setting her alarm clock for 8:00 Tenten settled herself in for the night. Tomorrow she had to work and get groceries. Something every working person did on a regular basis. The routine-ness of it was comforting.

xxx

Mercucio's was really slow the next day. In the entirety of Tenten's shift, she had waited on a grand totally of ten people. Leo poked his head out from the back, "Tenten, honey, you can go ahead and take off."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

Leo shook his head, "Don't worry about it, the old lady and I'll hold the fort."

Leo's wife smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't forget I'm younger than you by almost a decade, you outlandish brute."

"Eh, what can I say? My mother must have dropped me sometime between birth and my marriage to you." Leo's words were warm and teasing. He pulled out a business envelope. "I've got part of your last two paychecks here, Tenten. Sorry about the delay."

Tenten smiled, "It's alright. I suppose I can forgive an old feeble minded man for his errors."

Sally barked out a laugh, "She's got you there!"

Leo just rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion at Tenten, "Get going before I fire you for insubordination."

"I'm not worried. Sally would just rehire me. Wouldn't you Sal?"

"Damn right I would. Now get out of here."

Tenten laughed, "I'm going! Just relax." With a happy skip to her step, Tenten took off her apron, grabbed her purse and zipped out of the restaurant. Less than five minutes later and she was at the neighborhood green grocer. Snatching a garish yellow basket, Tenten began her shopping.

"Tennie-chan! Can it possibly be you?"

Tenten nearly dropped the bag of kiwis she was weighing as a familiar blockhead barreled into her.

"Lee! You can't do things like that!"

"Like what my beloved companion?"

"Like tackle me in the middle of the store!"

Lee's eyes widened at the revelation. "Okay Tennie-chan! I shall store this knowledge for future use."

"Oh, please don't call me that."

"But calling you Tennie-chan reminds me of the youth we spent so adoringly together!"

"Okay, whatever." She looked around for Lee's mentor. "Lee, why are you here? I don't see Gai anywhere."

"I am here because Gai-sensei has sent me on a very important mission!"

"And that would be?"

"To buy 2lbs of yellow apples with this coupon, of course!" Lee produced the shiny slip, "Are you not here on a similar mission?"

Tenten shook her head, "No, I'm here to buy groceries for myself."

Lee was fascinated, "I have never done that before."

"I know Lee. Your parents do it for you."

"What are you getting?"

Tenten wordlessly showed him the basket of fruits and vegetables she carried. "I just need cucumbers and I'm done."

"That is brilliant! To reward you for your devotion I shall walk you to your home!"

Tenten sweat dropped, "You really don't have to do that."

"I insist!" Lee cried, "And I hope that the next time you go grocery shopping you will take me with you so that I may learn this fine art!"

She sighed, "Whatever, let's just go."

Tenten paid for her produce and left the cool envelope of the store.

"What have you been up to lately?" Tenten asked Lee, more than a little curious to see how her childhood friend had been doing.

"I have been training and bonding with Gai-sensei."

Wow, she should have figured. "Well, other than that. What do you do with friends? Do you have a girlfriend? How're your parents?"

Lee shrugged, "Momma and Pop are fine, I do not have a girlfriend and I mostly just hang out with GAI-SENSEI."

"Lee, for a minute there, you almost had me fooled into thinking you had become a normal teenager for once."

Lee laughed. "There is not much wrong with being different, eh?"

"I suppose you're right about that at least."

Lee smiled at her sadly, "I know that I'm right about that."

Tenten stopped walking, "Lee, you don't always have to be so cheerful. It's okay to be sad, angry, and even jealous sometimes. It's part of what makes us human."

Lee looked back at her, "Sometimes, when I look at you, I swear that you've got a little piece of Tasha."

"W-what?"

"You may not look exactly like her, but sometimes when you give advice I swear I get déjà vu. Your mom said something like that to me when I was really little, and told me to remember it as I grew up."

Tenten wasn't sure how to respond.

"But anyways, thanks a lot. I really needed to hear that." Lee paused, "Are you aware there are like 8 people on your porch"

"What?"

_**Dun Dun Dun. End of this chapter. Whatcha think? Will Creepzilla make a return appearance? Stay tuned to find out when and where (Because he will return).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here it is my lovelies! Chapter Seven of this epically intense story, composed and edited by yours truly. Love to all who reviewed!**_

There actually were eight people on her doorstep, but she recognized almost all of them as neighbors.

"Lee, those people aren't there for me. They're on my doorstep BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO HANG!" Tenten raised her voice on the last half so they neighbors knew they had to vacate their hangout.

With much grumbling they got up and went on their way.

"So, thanks for walking me home Lee. I'll see you later, kay?"

Lee nodded vigorously, "Yosh! I shall see you soon beloved Tennie-chan." He sped away after a rib crushing hug.

Tenten turned back to her apartment and realized that everyone was gone except for one man. He glanced up at her and then stood.

"Are you… Tenten Hisagia?"

"Oh God, you're Derek aren't you?" She spun around, ready to run for her life.

The man grabbed Tenten's upper arms. "No no no. I'm not Derek, my name is Nabu. I swear. I know this may seem really strange to you, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you. He's coming."

Tenten felt chills as the man unknowingly echoed her mother's words.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Tenten demanded as she tried to break away from him.

"What do you already know?"

"Nothing. I have no freaking clue what you're talking about. I just know that I took a nap, had a dream where my mom warned me about people bearing gifts, and then you call. I thought I was going bonkers but then you show up and start spouting the same nonsense! I want to know what's going on!"

Derek seemed to relax a fraction, "Tenten, honey, even I'm not sure what's going on anymore. I don't know what he's planning."

"Who's he?" Tenten was proud her voice didn't crack, "At least tell me that much."

"Well it's really a long story."

"Good. If it's enough to make me consider sending myself to a psych ward it better be pretty damn long and twisted."

Nabu laughed. "I agree whole heartedly."

"Well, at least I know we agree on one point. Come on in. I'll make some tea while you give me the scoop."

"A minute ago you thought I was some kind of creep and now you're inviting me in for tea? How do you know I'm not planning to slaughter you?"

Tenten shrugged. "Right now, I'd knaw off my own arm for answers. If you kill me here or in the comfort of my own living room doesn't make much difference to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tenten paused in unlocking her door, "I'm not stupid enough to think anyone around here is going to go to the police."

"I guess you're right." Nabu said, and let it drop. He followed her into the kitchen, where he perched on a barstool.

Tenten put the kettle on and turned to him. "Okay, so take it from the top."

"Well, to start off, I'm your uncle. Your mother married my older twin brother."

"So, my dad would have looked just like you?"

Nabu nodded. "To be honest, you resemble him strongly. But I can also see a lot of your mother in you too, but back on topic. Tasha, Suke, that's your dad, and I all grew up together. Then one day in the middle of freshman year, a foreign kid started going to school with us. This of course was Derek. We thought he was a little strange, but we figured he was mostly harmless, and let him hang out with us occasionally. That was our biggest mistake. Eventually he developed this sort of hero worship/ crush thing for your mom. When she and Suke first started dating he went into this huge spiraling depression where he'd just stalk your mother for days on end. It really freaked her out, and Suke finally asked him to cut it out."

Nabu shook his head, "The guy went berserk, almost killed himself and Suke then disappeared. We didn't see him for so long we assumed he had moved on or died. Then one day when you were about three, he showed up at your front door while your mother had taken you to the park. When Derek found out you had been born, he killed Suke in a fit of jealous rage. In his eyes, you should have been his kid, and with Suke out of he way that was free to happen. The police showed up, Derek ran, and Tasha took you and went into hiding. Even I didn't know where she had been staying until just recently. Evidently Derek has figured it out too."

"So… this guy is dangerous?"

"I'd say so. I don't know. He only seems to get violent with people who are obstacles to his utopian fantasies. Seems to me like you're part of it somehow, not something he needs to work against. Still, it never hurts to be on your toes." Nabu sighed, "I haven't seen that man in fourteen years. I don't know if he's still the same as he used to be or not."

"So… my dad didn't leave me as a kid?"

"No! Did your mother tell you that?"

Tenten shook her head, "She'd tell me stories about him, here and there. When I least expected them, but she never once even hinted why he wasn't in my life anymore." She shrugged. "After awhile I just figured he had moved on and left us behind."

"Your father loved you dearly. He'd never have done something like that."

Tenten smiled, feeling light for the first time in days. Yeah, a stalker was on the prowl, but her dad hadn't left her, and she wasn't going crazy.

Nabu drained the last of his cup of tea. "I should be going. I'd suggest you stay with friends as much as you can. I don't know what Derek has planned. So until I figure it out I'd recommend you keep with other people, in case he tries something."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Tenten said, still making no promises.

"That's my girl." Nabu gave her a half hug and then showed himself to the door.

Tenten sat at the island for a little longer, just thinking. Was it a coincident that her new uncle and that Derek guy had found her at about the same time? Or was there a bigger plot to all this? She wasn't sure.

The trilling of her telephone shook her from her musings.

"Hello?"

"Tenten! Oh my God! Hinata, Temari, Tenten is ALIVE!"

Tenten held the phone away from her ear as the three girls all jostled for the best positions around the speakerphone.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked. "We tried to get a hold of you last night but you wouldn't pick up. Then the line went dead. Are you all right?"

"I'm fi- Wait a minute. You guys were the ones calling me every 15 minutes last night?"

"Well…." Ino began.

"It was Ino." Hinata muttered, "She refused to give up."

"I cannot help it if I have some fresh boy drama to share with my besties." Ino said haughtily.

"If you knew we were calling every 15 minutes, why didn't you pick up?" Temari asked, noticing Tenten's comment.

"It's… really complicated actually… I'm not sure if I buy the whole thing just yet myself."

"Well, you can come to Hinata's and tell us the whole shtick." Ino said.

"Ino, you don't invite yourself and other people to other's houses without asking." Temari scolded.

"Whatev. We practically live at Hinata's anyway."

"You guys can come over. I think it's a good idea." Hinata said.

"Okay." Tenten said. "But you guys are never going to believe this."

_**And enter Creepzilla Model 2! Aren't I devious? Anyway, a lot of you have been asking if Sakura is going to be in this story… I don't know. Do you people like her?**_

_**I have a new update policy that has been working well with my other stories. I have x amount of time before I want to update the next chapter. IF I get 5 reviews, I'll update ASAP. Basically, you review; you get chapters faster, deal?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**And here is the next installment! And since I asked, Sakura will not be in the story, the couples will be TemaShika, HinaNaru, and InoKiba.**_

_**I'm sorry if your fave couple did not get picked, BUT if you PM me or review or whatever I am now doing requests/commissions.**_

"So Ino, what's the drama?" Tenten asked. The four of them were sprawled around in Hinata's bedroom.

Ino actually blushed a little. "Well, his name is Kiba… and he's the same year as us. He's enrolled in a private school somewhere around here."

"How'd you met him?"

"At the Humane Society when I was clocking in some volunteer hours. His older sister is a small animal vet. She was working with some of the critters and he just happened to tag along."

"That's romantic." Temari said sarcastically.

"Hey at least I didn't hit my crush with a bike."

Temari rolled her eyes. "That was years ago."

"So? You still Shiki don't you?"

"Shut up Ino, and stop calling him that. His name is Shikimaru."

Hinata pipped up before the two could continue arguing. "Stop you guys. P-please? Tenten said she had something to tell us."

The two blondes immediately fixated their attention on the poor brunette.

"Oh god." Tenten sighed, but filled them in on the situation anyways.

"That is so messed up." Ino said when Tenten was done.

Temari frowned, "For once I have to agree with her. I don't think I'd trust either of them just yet. For all you know, Nabu and Derek might be one in the same."

"Yeah I know."

"B-but how is she going to be able to tell? If that Derek guy really is a murderer then she's going to need some help right?"

"Call the cops?" Ino suggested.

Tenten snorted, "And tell them what? That I'd like to report a 14 year old murder that may or may not have happened?"

"Tell them you have reason to fear for your life."

"And that I was tipped off by my mysterious uncle and dead mother? Padded rooms and straight jackets really aren't my cup of tea dear."

"Point taken." Ino conceded.

Tenten sighed and picked up the tray that had held the groups drink. "You guys think this over while I take this to the kitchen and bring up a couple bottles of water."

"Okay!" The other three chimed.

The hallway outside of Hinata's bedroom was eerily silent, and Tenten couldn't shake the thought that someone was watching her.

She was shivering by the time she got to the kitchen. Tenten set the tray next to the sink and rubbed at the gooseflesh on her arms.

"Is it true?" A voice demanded behind her.

Tenten barely contained her frightened shriek as she whirled around.

Neji was standing there in the kitchen, an angry look on his face. "Is it?"

"I-is what true?"

"What you told your friends in Hinata's bedroom."

Tenten turned away from him and yanked open the refrigerator. She snatched four bottles of water out of the lower shelf, but ran straight into Neji as she tried to turn around.

"I want an answer." he growled.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Tenten snapped, trying slip around him.

Two big hands latched onto her upper forearms like iron vises, and try as she might, Tenten could not free herself.

"L-let me go." Tenten was trying to keep the panic from bleeding into her voice.

"Ah shit. Tenten I'm sorry." Neji pulled her into a hug, his strong heartbeat pulsing rhythmically under her ear. "You're shaking like a leaf."

She didn't respond.

"It is true isn't it?"

Tenten just nodded.

He had showered recently. The tips of his silky hair were still slightly damp and the chest she was burrowed into smelled like soap and cologne.

"I like your cologne." She muttered.

"I'm not wearing any." Neji returned, his deep voice making his chest rumble.

"No way."

"Well, I'm not. You can go check my bathroom if you don't believe me."

Tenten laughed. "Next you'll be giving me the password to your email address."

Neji smiled. "Wouldn't you rather have the lock code to my phone? I don't email much."

Tenten pulled of his embrace and headed back towards Hinata's room. "You are such a tease."

"No I'm not." Neji muttered under his breath, but followed Tenten upstairs anyway.

o`o`o`o`o`o

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the n-night?" Hinata asked again.

Tenten flashed them her most dazzling smile. "That's okay. I'll be fine at home. Besides, I don't want to impose."

"Tenten, we're not going to let you go home alone with a killer on the loose." Temari said.

"Yeah." Ino quipped. "We're your best friend which means we don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"So just stay the night with one of us. If you don't want to stay with the Hyuugas you can come home with me. Gaara and Kankuro won't mind."

"Or you can come with me!" Ino volunteered cheerfully. "My parents are out of town right now, but they won't mind if you're staying over."

Tenten shook her head, making the dangle earrings she wore tinkle softly. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. I can't run away forever."

"Maybe not, but still." Hinata protested. "You won't stay with one of us, and we won't let you go home alone."

Tenten opened her mouth but was cut off.

"She's not going home alone. I'm going with her."

Hinata studied her cousin carefully. "Well, that would certainly make me feel better."

The other two nodded in agreement, blonde hair bobbing in time.

They turned away from Neji and Tenten, more than willing to leave their friend in the capable hands of Hinata's cousin.

Tenten turned on Neji. "Like hell you're coming home with me."

"Like hell I'm not."

"I refuse to allow you inside my home."

"Then I'll sleep on your doorstep."

"Why are you so bound and determined about this?"

"Because I don't want that sick bastard to touch you!"

_**Oh no! What's this? A mini cliffhanger? I am so bad! 5 reviews and the next chapter will appear within 24 hours even if that means I have to upload the next one tomorrow.**_

_**And don't forget. I am now open for commissions/ requests!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Golly Gee Wilickers Batman! I really didn't think I'd get five reviews in one day. But since I promised, here is the new chapter!**_

"You're sleeping in the guest bedroom." Tenten said matter of factly as she unlocked her front door.

"That's fine." Neji murmured from behind her. He had been a brooding presence the entire way to her home.

Tenten was about ready to let him have it. She really wasn't comfortable with Neji staying in such close quarters, but she did have to admit his presence made her feel a little safer.

But he didn't need to take his self-assigned bodyguard role so freaking seriously.

"I'm sorry for inviting myself to stay." Neji finally grumbled, breaking the silence between them as he set his bag on the floor.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I don't want that sick bastard touching you!"

There it was again. That was the second time Tenten had heard him say that phrase, and she didn't really know how to take it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Neji sighed and scrubbed at his face. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Tenten just quirked up an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue.

"I just… when I think about that creep anywhere near you I want to throw up, I'm so disgusted. I can't stand the thought of him even looking at you."

"Oh." Tenten said, her voice sounding oddly hollow.

"Yeah." Neji muttered.

Tenten touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Look, don't worry about it."

Neji gave her a crooked smile, and their eyes met.

Tenten found she couldn't look away. She felt as if her skin had suddenly become too small, like someone was stripping away the layers of her resistance.

Neji felt it too, from the look passing through his light eyes.

Without warned, Neji leaned forward and caught Tenten's lips in a chaste kiss. A butterfly soft brush of flesh.

Tenten's eyes widen and she could feel herself flush lightly.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Tenten whispered, feeling strangely brave as she closed the remaining few inches between them.

This kiss lasted a little longer. More of a firm contact this time, but it still sent shivers through Tenten's body.

"I'd like to take you somewhere tonight," Neji rasped. "I've been meaning to ask you, but I just never got around to it. How soon can you be ready?"

"Depends where where we're going."

"Put on something you can dance in."

Tenten grinned. "Give me twenty minutes tops."

"Okay. I can wait that long."

o`o`o`o`o`o

Tenten was quite pleased with herself. She had on a pair of cage stilettos, a pair of skinny jeans and a sequined royal purple top. Her smokey eyes were done just right and her hair looked fabulous.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before."

Tenten laughed. "That's because I usually keep it up."

"I like it long."

Tenten grinned, "Thanks!"

Neji nodded. "Come one. We'll take my bike."

"Okay." Tenten said, following him out to the overhang where they had locked up Neji's motorcycle.

After unlocking Neji's wheels, the two were on their way into town.

Tenten was trying hard not to notice how Neji's firm abs felt under her interlocked hands, and how her chest was pressed into his back.

She felt herself blush a little at that thought.

"You okay back there?" Neji said over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah," Tenten returned. "I'm fine."

"Okay, we're almost there."

True to his words Neji swung his bike gracefully into a parking space a few moments later.

"I cannot believe you took me to the Blue Baroness."

"Friend of mine owns it." Neji muttered, following Tenten's gaze to the dance club. "You don't like it here?"

"No, I love it here." Tenten chattered happily. "I'm just surprised you thought of this place."

"I thought you'd like it here." Neji admitted.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

_**Okays, I would like to send virtual cookies to all who reviewed. I'll go with the same policy again, but I'll make it seven reviews this time… I can't update every day, despite how much I would like to.**_

_**Don't forget I'm doing commisions!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay here I am again! Sorry for the wait, but I've been pretty ill lately… but I think the doctors finally figured out a dosage of mumbo-jumbo healing juju that isn't going to kill me. I think.**_

The music was a hard pulse that Tenten could feel the second she stepped through the door. She could feel a grin taking root on her face, and she was pretty sure it would be there all night.

She felt Neji lightly touch her hip, "Lead the way."

"Oh, a man who lets the woman take charge? I'm surprised at you Hyuuga, you don't seem the type."

Neji leaned closer, the tips of his silken hair brushing against her collarbone. "I'm not."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. She was ready to play.

"Hey there Tenten, haven't seen your face around here for a while." The speaker was a light skinned man with hair the color of new blood.

"Gaara!" Tenten gave him a light hug.

When she turned around Neji had a hard look on his face. "A friend of yours?"

Gaara smirked and pulled Tenten flush against his body, "Something like that."

Tenten laughed and pushed the red head away from her. "Cut it out. You're going to give him a complex. Neji, this is Gaara, he's Temari's brother."

Neji nodded stiffly and the two males stared daggers at each other for a tense moment before Gaara started laughing.

"You've got yourself a real piece here Tenten." He turned away from the two. "Enjoy your evening."

Neji watched him go, not even blinking until he was out of sight.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Neji said tersely.

Tenten laughed. "Alright then, come on." She caught his wrist in her hand and pulled him out to the heart of the dance floor. She released his hand and spun to face him.

At first the two just did their own thing, but before they knew it, Tenten's back was pressed against Neji's torso and they were starting a slow grind.

Neji was trying not to notice how there was scarcely a spare inch between their bodies. Or the seductive feel of Tenten's hand as it gripped the nape of his neck.

He felt Tenten twine her free hand's fingers with his. A moment later and he felt the rasp of denim as she rested their hands on her hip.

Neji's other hand soon followed suit, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Dancing is a contact sport, sweetie. You're not going to break me." Tenten murmured.

Neji took that as permission to pull her even closer, and wrap her even tighter in the cage of his arms

A flash of movement caught Tenten's eyes and she froze.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, releasing her immediately to scan the crowd.

"I-its nothing. I just thought I saw… someone."

"Someone? Who?"

"Just forget about it."

The two returned to dancing for the better part of a few minutes before the disturbance occurred.

The nearly solid mass of bodies parted with many irritated snaps and protests.

To Tenten's surprise Nabu came barreling through the cleared space.

He seized her arm and dragged her away from Neji yelling, "Hurry up he's here!"

"Nabu let go of me! What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this come on!"

Despite the fact that Tenten was in no way shape or form complying with his wishes, Nabu continued to drag Tenten through the crowd.

"Neji!"

"You're friend is going to be fine. If he's smart he'll lay low and keep his head down!"

Tenten knew there was no way Neji would do that, but arguing wasn't going to fix anything. Nabi was bound and determined that she was going to follow him, and Tenten had no way to break the hold he had on her forearm.

Nabu wrenched the door to the club open and the cool gust of air was welcome against her heated flesh.

"Let go of her."

Neji was right behind them.

"He's here. Do you want your little girlfriend to die?"

Neji still stood firm. "She isn't going to die with me around. I don't trust you."

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you boy? You have no idea what Derek is capable of."

"You don't know what I'm capable of either." Neji said with a hard look on his face. "Give her back to me."

"No," Nabu's grasp on Tenten's arm tightened.

"Nabu let me - " Tenten cut her words short as a figure darted out from behind a trashy old pickup and punched Nabu square in the face.

"Hurry!" It yelled at them. "Get out of here you two! I'll handle things here."

Tenten didn't need to be told twice. She picked herself off the ground and bolted, Neji close behind her.

He swung himself onto his motorcycle first and practically threw Tenten on the back. The engine roared to life seconds later and the pair finally relaxed as they made their getaway.

"What was all that?" Neji's voice was strangely calm.

"I… don't know." Tenten said, trying to stop shaking. "I really don't."

And she still didn't quite have it all figured out minutes later sitting in her kitchen on a barstool.

"Here." Neji said, sliding a mug of something across the countertop.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, taking a tentative sip.

"Herbal tea. It'll help you calm down. You're still shaking pretty badly from that adrenaline rush earlier."

"Thanks." She took another sip.

"Still no idea what was going on back there?"

Tenten shook her head. "No not really. But I do think the guy that punched out Nabu was Derek."

Neji nodded, "Yeah I got that impression too, but it didn't seem to me like he was going to hurt you. I just think he wanted to get you away from Nabu."

"Yeah, but Nabu wanted to get me away from Derek too."

"I know. That's the part I don't quite understand." He sighed and started stalking around the kitchen. "I'm such an idiot."

"What?"

"I wanted to take you out so you could take your mind off - " he gestured vaguely, "all this. Instead you almost got hurt and now we're even deeper in than we were before."

"I'm fine Neji. And I did have a good time… at least until Nabu crashed through." She laughed. "Don't worry about it. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Neji rubbed at his temples, "Maybe you're right."

"I'm a woman. I'm always right."

He stared at her for a minute, "That is so completely not true."

"Yes it is."

"It is not."

"When have I ever been wrong before?"

Neji thought a moment. "Uh…"

"That's right," Tenten crowed triumphantly, "Never!"

He laughed. "You're a mini egoist aren't you?"

She wiggled her eyebrows, "Maybe, but it turns you on."

Neji smiled and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, "Maybe you're right."

"Oh, you know I'm right," She winked at him. "We just had a discussion about that remember?"

Neji just laughed

_**There you guys are! The next chapter should be on it's way soon. R&R as always. Maybe I'll send you guys digital kitties this time instead of cookies.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am! Returned at long last with the newest installment of this fabulous, exciting, addictive story! (Not really)**

It was four in the morning when Tenten rolled over. Awakened from her deep slumber, she wasn't quite sure what had woken her up. A chilled gust of air from her bedroom window sent her bolt upright.

She hadn't gone to bed with the window open.

Tenten let out an ear piercing shriek. Within a matter of seconds Neji was in the bedroom and had her pressed close to his chest.

"What's wrong?" His pale eyes scanned the room for any perceived threat.

"T-the window's open." As the words left her mouth, Tenten felt suddenly stupid. She wasn't one of those simple minded twits that fainted ever time they spied a mouse.

Neji nodded brusquely and got up to check the whole room. "I think you're okay. Looks like the window wasn't shut all the way and the wind blew it open."

Tenten nodded. "Okay. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's no problem. If you ever need me for anything then don't hesitate to call for me." He pegged her with a hard look.

She drew an imaginary X on her chest. "Cross my heart."

Neji smiled, and Tenten noticed the firm set of his eyes and the stress that bracketed his sensual mouth. "That's my girl." He crossed the room and shut the door gently behind him. "Sleep well."

Tenten settled back into her bed, but didn't think she'd be able to sleep. Something deep within her told her that she was not alone. She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest. She could practically feel someone's eyes on her.

Resting her head on her knees, Tenten accidentally dozed off for a few minutes.

The next thing she knew, a rough, calloused hand was pressed against her mouth. "Please don't scream. Please."

Tenten writhed against him, struggling with all her might to get him off her until she literally didn't have the strength to fight her attacker anymore.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, understand?"

Tenten nodded vigorously.

"If you scream I'm going to put it right back, okay?"

She nodded again.

The second her attacker's hand broke the seal on her mouth she was drawing breath into her lungs for the most blood curdling scream she had ever voiced.

"Oh no you don't!" The hand was back on her lips before she could release more than a muffled meep

Tenten glared at him furiously, willing herself not to start crying. Goddamn it. She hated being a victim.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry." To Tenten's surprise her assailant sounded like he was going to cry. "I didn't want it to be like this. When I finally met you again it should have been so different. Your mom was still supposed to be alive… I was going to walk right up to your door and say hi."

Needless to say Tenten was confused, but for some inane reason she didn't feel like this man was going to hurt her. Silently she kicked her sixth sense in the ass. When she got killed because she 'didn't think she was in danger' it was going to be all it's fault.

Great, she mused, arguing with your own brain. That has to be healthy.

"Do you want to try the whole talking thing again?"

Tenten nodded and the hand was removed.

"You're Derek aren't you?"

Slowly the man nodded. "You murdered my father."

"No I didn't. Nabu did."

Funny. Nabu claims the exact opposite. "So then what's your story?"

Derek sighed. "Your father and I were quite close when we were younger. Then he met Tasha. At first I was a little jealous that she had stolen away all his attention, but then I got to know her. There wasn't a mean bone in your mother's body and she always made sure she was nice to me and that I was included. Soon the three of us were doing everything together."

There was a long pause.

"Then we noticed Nabu seemed to have a crush on Tasha too. Your father ignored it, thinking it would fade with time. It didn't. If anything it morphed into an obsession and then one night after your parents had married he and Nabu got into an argument. Nabu was enraged and ended up murdering your father in cold blood. Your mother went into hiding and I've been watching after you ever since."

Tenten didn't know what to say. She didn't know who to believe or what to do. Finally she asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I don't know what Nabu wants with you. It's taken him almost 17 years to find you, so I'm sure he has something planned out."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know." Derek murmured. "I just couldn't stand watching from behind the glass anymore. You needed to know this. And you need to know I'm going to do all in my power to protect you."

There was an infinitely long silence. "Even if it means protecting me from yourself?"

No reply.

Tenten turned around, only to realize that Derek was gone, only rumpled sheets to tell her he'd even been there at all.

Snatching her pillow off her bed Tenten padded out of her room and down that hall. She paused at the doorway of the guest bedroom and considered knocking. Shrugging the impulse aside she cracked to door open wider.

"What are you doing Tenten?" Neji asked from his position at the foot of the bed.

Tenten didn't answer, just crawled in between the sheets and stared at him with big doe eyes.

Neji sighed, "Alright, fine. Scoot over."

She did as he asked, noticing immediately Neji slept shirtless, clad only in a worn pair of grey sweatpants.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Neji asked suspiciously, knowing that under normal circumstances, Tenten probably wouldn't be so willing to crawl into his bed. Even if it did technically belong to her.

"I'm doing okay." She snuggled closer to him

Neji didn't say anything. Just laid his head on the pillow and watched her through half mast eyes.

For a long time they just stared at each other before Neji spoke.

" You know, one of these days you're going to learn not to lie to me."


	12. Chapter 12

**And here is the next chapter, devoted readers!**

Tenten's skin seemed to glow in the pale light filtering through the bedroom window. To be entirely honest Neji felt like a total creep staring at her with such intensity, but despite that, he couldn't get himself to look away.

She was like an addiction, or some strange form of cancer. She had burrowed through his bones and into his soul in a matter of days. And it seemed like she wasn't ever going to leave.

Tenten sighed in her sleep, the warm gust of air moving over his chest.

With great reluctance, Neji swung himself out of bed. Staying in the cocoon of blankets with her was a bad idea and he knew it.

Tenten mewled at the loss of his body heat, and a few minutes later one dark eye cracking open to stare at him sleepily.

"What are you doing?"

Neji was in the middle of a crescent kick, and froze at the sound of her voice.

"I'm stretching."

Tenten groaned softly and sat up. "Why so early in the morning? It's not even eight yet."

Neji shrugged. "Why not? I'm awake."

Tenten flopped back down on the bed, "Well I'm not."

He laughed and flowed through the rest of his kick, continuing with his stretches.

From her vantage point on the bed, Tenten could easily see the power in Neji's body. From the cut lines in his upper arms, to the little defined lines on his torso, this was a body capable of great cruelty, if not for the kindness in his eyes.

She settled herself against the pillows, content to watch the show.

Neji desperately tried to ignore the way Tenten's sleepy eyes tracked his movements. Her attention was both welcome and strangely disconcerting.

He felt like he was in kindergarten again, and was trying to get the girl he liked to notice him.

Only in this case, she definitely noticed him, and he was just preening for her attention.

Neji ran through every stretch he could think of, hoping to distract himself, but he ran out far too soon.

Panting lightly, he stopped and stood silently in Tenten's guest room.

"How long have you been doing martial arts?" Tenten asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"For as long as I can remember."

Tenten nodded. "Do you like it?"

Neji shrugged. "I suppose I like it well enough now. When I first started, I absolutely despised fighting."

"Why?"

The question seemed to throw him off guard. No one had asked him that before. "I'm not really sure. Probably because my family's martial arts aim to hurt, not to defend."

"And you still stuck with it."

It wasn't really a question but he answered anyways, "Yes. I didn't have much of a choice in the beginning, but when I got older I realized I could make the distinction between defending and hurting myself."

Tenten smiled. "Honorable even as a child were you?"

Neji shrugged and tried to change the subject. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Your call. There's fresh fruit in the fridge and stuff for waffles in the pantry."

"Fruit sounds good to me. That okay with you?"

"Sure." Tenten swung out of bed, taking a minute to straighten her tank top and retie the drawstring on her shorts.

The two left the room and started breakfast, slicing up chunks of strawberries and kiwis and putting them in a bowl. They sat at the counter across from one another and just talked about nothing. How the weather was. What school was like. How excited they were to graduate.

There was a knock at her door.

Neji looked over at her and frowned. "Are you expecting someone?"

Tenten shook her head. "No."

"I'll get it." He was already halfway to the door.

Tenten got up to follow him.

Neji answered her door like he owned the place. He frowned and picked something up from the floor. Turning around he handed her a manila envelope.

"It's addressed to you."

Tenten gingerly took the package and returned the counter with it. Pulling a knife out of the drawer she cut through the packing tape. Inside was a note.

_I'm sorry for ruining your night out. Please forgive me._

_Nabu_

Tenten reached farther into the envelope to reveal two tickets to an exclusive nightclub she'd never been to.

"What is it?" Neji asked, leaning over her shoulder to take the note. He stiffened as he read it, then looked at the tickets he'd sent her.

"You're not going."

Tenten turned to scowl at him. "You are not my keeper Hyuuga. You are my house guest. You don't get to say what I do and don't do."

"I don't trust him, and neither would you if you were smart."

"I never said I did trust him. I never said I was going. The point is you don't get that kind of say in my life."

"Like hell I don't!"

"Who died and made you God Hyuuga?"

Neji's scowl turned murderous. "You are not using those tickets."

"Why not? Maybe I've always really wanted to go to the club and just never got around to it."

"Then I'll take you!"

Tenten stared at him, "How is there a difference."

"There is." Neji said. "If you want to go to the club I'll take you. But I can guarantee if you go to whatever event those tickets are for, Nabu will be there."

"You are… you are…"

"I am what?" Neji asked darkly.

"A possessive ass! That's what." Tenten practically shouted. "Just when I think I'm starting to like you, you pull something like this out of the blue!"

He shook his head. "You need to cool down. You know that going to the club is a bad idea."

"Of course I know that! That isn't the point, Hyuuga."

"Then what is the point Tenten? What the hell are you so worked up over?"

"The point is that you waltzed into my life and suddenly decided you could make decisions for me. The point is that you suddenly think that you have some control over me you don't."

"Control? This isn't about control, Tenten. This is about being smart."

"Yeah? Are you implying that I'm not smart? Despite the fact that I'm clearly not a genius, I do maintain a solid 3.8 GPA. I've been living on my own for years now. I can handle myself Hyuuga. I don't need you to tell me what I do and don't need to do. Today it's the club tomorrow it's my hair the day after that it's the way I talk. I don't need that."

"I… I'm not trying to control your life, Tenten. I'd never do that to you."

"Haven't you already Hyuuga? You muscled your way into my guest room. Now you're telling me where I can't go." Tenten looked like she was going to cry.

Neji didn't have a response to that. When she put it that way, he really did seem like a Grade A jackass.

He took a deep breath. "Tenten … I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

Nothing he was going to say was going to convince her he really was sorry, so he did the only other thing he could think of.

He turned and started walking back to Tenten's guest room.

"Where are you going now Hyuuga?" Tenten's voice sounded tired.

"I'm packing my bag." He shoved a few things into his duffel and swung it over his shoulder.

"When the going gets tough the Hyuuga gets going huh?" Tenten remarked dryly.

Neji didn't say anything as he walked out of her door. Not anything. Not even a goodbye.

Damn it, she was not going to cry over that cold hearted bastard. She wasn't going to do it!

But a few hours later, Tenten was starting to feel really bad about the fight with Neji. Pulling out her phone, she was about to send him an apology, but realized she didn't have his cell number.

Refusing to be discourages, she instead dialed Hinata.

"H-hello?" Hinata's soft voice was music to Tenten's ears.

"Hi Hinata. Is Neji around?"

"Neji? I thought he was with you?"

Tenten could hear the worry bleed into Hinata's voice. "Oh alright then. He mentioned that he might swing by to get some more clothes on his was to the grocery. I wanted to remind him we need milk. Then I realized I don't have his cell number."

"Oh okay then! I don't know his cell offhand either. I'll have to ask him next time I see him."

"Yeah me too." Tenten tried not to feel too bad at her bald faced lie.

Someone knocked at her door.

"Sorry Hinata. I gotta go. Someone's at the door."

The two said their goodbyes as Tenten walked to her front door and cracked it a little.

Neji stood on the stoop.

She swung the door open wider, "What the hell are you doing back - "

Neji proffered a bright purple lily. "May I please stay in your guest room?"

Tenten took the flower and felt a big smile take root on her face. "Get in here Hyuuga."

**There you are! Expect the next chapter shortly! (I say that every time don't I?) R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ta Da! See? I don't always lie to you when I say I'm going to update.**

Tenten felt like Neji was trying to burn a hole in her back as she filled up a vase.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"What?" Tenten wasn't quite expecting the stubborn man to say that.

Neji sighed, "It wasn't my place to yell at you like that. It was uncalled for and I apologize."

Tenten lifted an eyebrow. "Are you really sorry or are you just trying to get back in my good graces?"

Neji grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so I'm not sorry I said it but I am sorry we ended up yelling at each other."

Tenten laughed. "I figured you'd say that. But you're forgiven. We both behaved badly."

"I can agree with that."

Tenten smiled and returned to the vase. As she was putting the flower into the water, the phone rang.

"I can get it." Neji volunteered, popping off the barstool. "It's probably just one of your friends."

He answered the cordless phone and stood in profile to her. "Hello, Hisagia residence."

Watching him answer her phone, Tenten felt like they had been married for years and years. He spoke softly to the person on the other line before handing the receiver to her.

"It's your friend Nabu." Neji's face had hardened impossibly.

Tenten took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Tenten!" Nabu's voice was slightly breathy. "Did you get my present?"

"Uh… yeah. I got the tickets."

"Oh good. You're going right?"

Tenten hesitated, "I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nabu's voice had taken on a strange tone.

Tenten chose her words carefully, "Well I don't know what I'm doing that day."

"Oh well that makes sense. You're a busy girl and all." The strange tone was still there. "Say that man who answered the phone, is he your new boyfriend? You know. The one you took to the Blue Baroness."

"Ah… yes he is."

Nabu tisked, "You should stay away from him. The boy looks dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?"

Neji's ears pricked at the word dangerous, and was now watching her intently, shamelessly eavesdropping.

"That boy might have the body of a full grown man but he still doesn't have the mentality. He's not going to be able to protect you when the time comes."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I've said too much already. Please excuse me. I'm afraid I've been on the phone too long. I have to go.

"But – "

"Goodbye Tenten."

The line went dead and Tenten reluctantly put it back in the cradle.

"What did he want?" Neji asked softly, coming to stand by her.

"I think he just called to tell me you were dangerous." She twined their fingers together and leaned into his body.

Neji's frown deepened. "How am I dangerous? He's the one in some kind of sick battle over you."

"I don't know Neji. I just don't want to think about it.

Neji pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on. I think it's time for you to go see your friends. They'll probably do a better job of cheering you up than I did."

Tenten snuggled into him. "You did okay. I was having a really good time until those two showed up."

"Good." Neji murmured. "So was I."

**I know this chapter is short but it's the transition chapter… Next one is going to be full of action!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Tenten that's awful!" Ino murmured after Tenten had finished updating her friends on the latest drama.

"Want me to go knock them both silly?" Temari had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh please!" Ino quipped, "You wanna go knock that Shikamaru boy silly."

"Shut up!" Temari roared, "At least I'm not chasing a dog walker!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

Just as Tenten had predicted, Ino and Temari were already having a slap fight. She hadn't even been there for an hour.

She sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was going to get a tension headache today.

"Just try not to stress out about it too much." Hinata murmured. "It'll all work out."

"I hope you're right Hina,"

She squeezed Tenten's hand. "I am, I promise."

Tenten could feel her eyes welling up with tears of frustration.

Ino and Temari stopped their slap fight to give her a hug.

"Come on Miss Piggy." Temari called, "I know just what this situation calls for!"

"What?"

"Haagen Daz."

Tenten smiled. That was their tried and true method for cheering themselves up. They'd eat ice cream while creating their own movie subtitles.

Hinata stood up and helped Tenten to her feet. Together they migrated to the den where Neji was staring intently at his laptop screen.

Tenten sat next to him on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking my email."

"Fun. Do you want to become an honorary female tonight?"

"What?" Neji was staring at her now instead of the screen.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah we eat lots of ice cream and make our own movie subtitles."

"And this is fun?" He didn't sound as if he believed her.

"Absolutely."

Neji looked at her. "Do you want me here tonight?"

She nodded without hesitating.

He shut his laptop. "Then it appears I am an honorary female."

Tenten smiled and hugged him.

"I'm totally doing this for the ice cream though. Just so we're straight on that."

She just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten rolled listlessly in her sleeping bag. It was a little to hot in the den for her to sleep.

She looked around. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. Even Neji was sprawled out next to her sound asleep.

Smiling she stood up and picked her way around the bodies. Maybe a cold drink would help her get back to sleep.

Padding into the kitchen, Tenten stopped. Something wasn't quite right.

Someone's hand landed on her shoulder. With a shout of surprise Tenten whirled around.

"Christ Neji! You scared me!"

Neji at least had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry."

"You were asleep a few minutes ago!"

He shrugged. "I woke up when you left."

"Oh." She muttered. "Damn ninja."

He smiled sleepily, "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I just wanted a drink."

Neji nodded

"Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Again he nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Tenten smiled as she turned to the kitchen.

Making her way to a cupboard, she pulled out a glass and filled it with tap water, still smiling to herself.

Quickly she downed the water. Putting the glass in the dishwasher, Tenten had the same odd feeling as before.

"Neji?" her voice echoed ominously in the empty room, "Is that you?"

"No."

Someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back. She barely had time to let out a scream before a cloth was clapped over her mouth and a sickly sweet smell invaded her nose.

"Tenten?" She heard Neji call from the other room, "Are you okay

She tried to struggle with her attacker, but her body felt like it was made of saltwater taffy.

Spots began to form at the edge of her vision, but Tenten couldn't tell if they were from the drug on the cloth or from lack of oxygen.

"Tenten this isn't funny," This time she her Neji's urgent footsteps in the hall.

He didn't make it in time.

When Neji got to the kitchen, Tenten was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**AAHHHHH! So it seems like we're almost to the end of this story huh? Wow. This feels really weird. Enjoy!**

Tenten woke from her drugged stupor slowly, the fuzziness in her vision focusing slowly.

Clearly she was in some kind of storage room. There were no windows and dust filtered down from the I beams overhead.

Tenten jerked her arm, only to find it bound to the chair she was sitting in. Her legs were similarly tied down.

For the first time in her life, Tenten felt real fear creep into her heart.

She was going to die.

"Oh, so you're awake are you?"

Tenten's head snapped up. "Which one are you?"

The voice laughed. "So curious to know who your captor is."

"No." Tenten snarled. "If I'm going to die, I at least want to know who did it and why."

She didn't really need him to tell her. Tenten could tell from the speech pattern and voice that it was Nabu, but somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she needed him to confirm it.

"Nabu."

Tenten released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "So you going to tell me why you're going to kill me now? Weren't you satisfied with my father's death?"

Nabu laughed, "It was always about you, from the very start. I just killed your father because he got in my way."

"W-what?"

A twisted smile took root on her captor's face. "Your father took someone very precious away from me. I just wanted to return the favor."

Tenten's blood ran cold. "You'd kill a child just to satisfy your sick sense of fairness?"

"Why not?"

She swallowed raggedly. _Dear God, please let Neji get here in time._

xxxx

"What do you mean I have to wait three days to file a missing person's report? She's not missing she's been kidnapped damn it!"

The officer's voice was condescending. "Sure, she's been kidnapped by a psycho still on a rampage from 14 years ago. Let's get real here. Are you sure she's just not sneaking around on you?"

"Yes I'm sure! What good are you cops anyways? Christ!" Neji hung up.

A hand landed comfortingly on Neji's shoulder. He turned to see Gaara looking at him with something akin to worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll find her ourselves."

Neji looked off the porch to the immense city sprawled in front of him. "How? We'd need an army to find her. It might already be too late."

Gaara gave a little half smile. "We don't have an army, but I've got something pretty close. Come on."

xxxx

Neji had no idea where Gaara was taking him. The stoic red head was on the phone the entire ride and only spoke to give Neji directions.

"We're here." Gaara said as they pulled up to a huge warehouse. It was impossible to tell that anyone was there except for the huge mass of motorcycles parked outside.

It looked like a poker run on a lazy summer Saturday.

Gaara let out an ear piercing whistle and the bay doors opened to reveal probably fifty people, looking like they were ready for battle.

"Listen up!" Gaara shouted. "We've got a kidnapping on our hands here! Someone's taken someone that belongs to us. So let's go get it back!"

A roar went through the masses and Neji got chills down his spine. Gaara was a powerful man, and Neji was thankful he was an ally instead of an enemy.

"Go find Tenten. I want you to check in every half hour with your findings!"

The mob roared again and the sound of motorcycles being kick started filled the night air.

"Come on." Gaara pulled his arm back towards the car. "I'll drive."

Neji climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt. As they their search of the city, a feeling of hopeless dread filled his stomach. _Please be alive Tenten._

xxxxx

After an hour, Tenten's head had finally stopped swimming. Cautiously she looked around the room. Nabu didn't seem to be anywhere and she wondered where the bastard ran off to.

A soft screeching noise drew her attention to the window in the back. Tenten tensed and struggled against her bonds with renewed fervor.

The person who appeared in the dim light of the warehouse wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Tenten is that you?" He moved closer to her, "Thank God I found you."

Tenten frowned, "How'd you find me? Where's Neji?"

There was a soft snick from behind Tenten, like someone had shut a door.

Derek swore softly under his breath. "Damn it. I don't have much time. Nabu's company owns this warehouse. They have three abandoned warehouses and I already checked one. I'm leaving now, and I'm going to come back with Neji. I'll be back soon I swear. Stay strong for me honey."

With those parting words Derek rushed away from her and disappeared through the window again.

Tenten hung her head. Nabu's expensive shoes made delicate clicking noises as he approached her. _Damn it guys. If I die here I'm haunting you for eternity._

xxxx

Gaara and Neji had been looking for almost and hour when they saw Derek running along the sidewalk.

As soon as he saw them he began frantically trying to get their attention.

Pulling over to the curb, Neji rolled down his window, "What's wrong with you?"

"I know where Tenten is."


	16. Chapter 16

"God damn you!" Neji shouted at Derrek, "She's not here!"

Derrek scowled. "Well she was two hours ago when I found her. She hasn't been gone long. Feel the seat. It's still warm."

Gaara put his hand on the hard plastic, "He's right. They must have known that we were coming."

"How?" Neji demanded. "How could they possibly have figured it out?"

Gaara shrugged. "Evidently someone tipped him off."

Derrek shrugged, "We'll just have to check the rest of the buildings out."

They were in the Industrial Graveyard

Years ago, their small town had experienced a huge manufacturing boom. After a few years jobs were being shipped overseas and most of the plants had closed down.

Nabu could be hiding anywhere.

Derrek squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

"And what if they mover her again? What then? We'll never find her in time." Neji's voice was forlorn.

Gaara made eye contact in the rearview mirror. "Faith. You just have to have some faith. We'll find her if we have to raze every building to the ground. We won't let her go."

Neji frowned at the hard glint in Gaara's eyes, wondering if the stoic redhead had had a woman run away from him.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm trusting you two to help me get her. Failure is not acceptable.

Because if they did, Tenten would die.

xxxxx

Tenten was struggling to keep her eyes open. Between the chloroform and the vicious backhand, her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was take a peaceful nap in the sun.

She didn't know if she'd ever see the sun again.

Tenten took a deep breath, _okay,_ she told herself, _get a hold on yourself. God. Crying is only going to make the headache worse and it won't get you out of here._

Nabu taunted her, "Your boy toy thinks he's so smart. Well I hate to break it to you, but he's headed to an empty warehouse. He'll so stupid."

"He was smart enough to find the first warehouse we were in." Tenten sneered. "You wouldn't have moved me away if you hadn't thought he was a threat."

Nabu snarled and backhanded her again. "Maybe I'll let your little lover find you. Then I'll have the satisfaction of killing the man that corrupted my poor baby girl too."

"You're sick."

"Tell me how he found you last time."

Tenten didn't answer him

His face flushed and just when she feared he'd hit her again his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket her answered it and listen to the person on the other line occasionally making little grunts of frustration.

A raspy creak drew her attention towards the back of the warehouse.

Surely Derrek hadn't found her again so soon. Listening carefully to the soft cadence of the footsteps she realized it wasn't Derrek but it wasn't Neji either.

Racking her brain, Tenten frantically tried to figure out who had snuck into the warehouse. It obviously wasn't one of Nabu's men or he wouldn't have bothered with the window. Right?

A sharp crack wrenched her attention back to Nabu who had thrown his phone onto the concrete floor.

"Your boy toy is dead." He hissed at her then strode out of the room.

The man at the back of the room didn't hesitate to come towards her. Tenten couldn't tell from the silhouette who he was, but was afraid to ask in case Nabu heard her.

"You okay?" Gaara's soft voice whispered over Tenten's ears like a prayer.

"Oh thank God."

Gaara reached into his pocket to pull out a wicked looking knife. Quickly cutting through the duct tape that bound her arms behind the chair he lifted her to her feet.

"Let's get you out of here. Derrek and Neji are waiting with the car. I texted them the situation."

Tenten eagerly sprang after him, not needing to be told twice.

xxxxx

Neji was fidgetting uncontrollably in the car's seat as he waited for Gaara to safely deliver Tenten.

"Calm down." Derrek scolded, "She'll be fine."

Neji almost growled. "I should be getting her with him. I can't believe he told me to stay behind."

Derrek gave him a withering look. "You aren't exactly the most rational human being right now."

The hiss of the rear door being slid open heralded the arrival of Gaara and Tenten.

"Get out of here." Gaara snapped. "Before they figure out she's gone. I want this guy in handcuffs before he even figures out that Tenten isn't in that warehouse anymore."

Derrek gave him a chipper two finger salute as he shifted the van into gear and hit the gas.

Meanwhile Neji was practically vaulting over the backseat to see if Tenten was alright.

She looked at him with big scared eyes and he lightly touched a bruise on her jaw.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Let's just get to the police station and we can talk about what happened when we get home."

Neji nodded and pulled her into his arms. "You scared me so bad. But at least you're okay."

Tenten didn't say anything but snuggled closer to him.

xxxx

Tenten looked impossibly frail wrapped in a blanket giving the police officers her statement.

They had been there for almost an hour. Tenten was in a lieutenant's office while the three guys were sitting on a couch in the lounge drinking awful police station coffee.

Gaara looked over at Neji. "You can relax now. It's over."

Logically Neji knew this was true, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Nabu might make one final stand.


End file.
